Indiscretion
by Hisilde
Summary: Le contexte du premier meurtre de Tooms en 1903


**Titre:** Indiscrétion  
**Personnages:** Tooms (saison 1 épisodes 3 et 21), un nouveau voisin de palier, la concierge, enfin, tout le petit monde du 66 Exeter Street de 1903  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, heureusement, sinon, depuis le temps que Tooms m'aurait bouffé le foie XD  
**Note:** J'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage, il me fallait l'utiliser dans une fic. Me suis amusée en écrivant ça par contre, j'ai pas relu, il peut y avoir des coquilles XD. Pour les musiques de Scott Joplin, ambiance musicale oblige, vous pouvez en trouver deux sur radioblog

_66 Exeter Street  
Powhattan Mill  
1903_

Lorsque Eddy Flewelling entra dans le 66 Exeter Street, la musique de Scott Joplin emplissait le rez-de-chaussée d'une humeur calme et heureuse. Le phonographe de la concierge n'était pas un des meilleurs et le son sautait de temps à autre ce qui ne pouvait que rajouter un peu de charme à ce petit immeuble au loyer bon marché. Monsieur Flewelling ne tenait qu'un porte-document comme tout bagage et se dirigea vers la porte de madame Lynn, la concierge. Il s'annonça avec politesse et attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne l'accueillir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un maigre grincement et laissa apparaître une femme âgée d'environ 30 ans, aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux bouclés envahissants. Elle avait des petits yeux alertes et une constante moue enfantine affichée sur ses lèvres. Ses joues rosies et rebondies lui donnaient un air niais d'adolescente. Elle était probablement simple d'esprit. Eddy Flewelling était un homme scientifique ayant étudié longuement la psychologie humaine et il avait tendance à diagnostiquer tout ce qu'il voyait. Absorbé par ses pensées et ses observations on ne peut plus professionnelles, il ne songea pas une seconde à se présenter et justifier sa présence dans cette immeuble. Ce fut madame Lynn qui prit alors la parole, souriant timidement à cet inconnu si grand qu'elle devait lever la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La concierge avait une voix limpide mais peut-être un peu trop grave pour ses expressions d'enfant. Eddy esquissa alors un sourire de gentleman et tendit sa main à son interlocutrice.

- Eddy Flewelling madame, je vous ai envoyé une lettre afin de vous prévenir de mon emménagement ici.

- Ah oui, je me souviens !

Soudain, Olie Lynn avait retrouvé son assurance. Elle pria à l'inconnu d'attendre là et alla chercher son trousseau de clé. Elle prit également soin de retirer la théière du feu pour éviter tout accident mais elle n'éteignit pas le phonographe. Elle ressortit rapidement, sourit à nouveau au grand homme en face d'elle, lui tourna le dos un moment pour fermer sa porte à clé et s'avança vers les escaliers.

- Je vous en prie monsieur Flewelling, votre chambre est la 203, un peu plus haut ! Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin non ? Je vous avez jamais vu avant aujourd'hui et je vous avouerai que j'ai été un peu sceptique quand j'ai reçu votre lettre, elle était si bien écrite que j'ai cru que c'était une erreur ! Mais vous inquiétez pas hein, c'est pas parce que les gens du voisinage savent pas bien écrire qu'ils sont des voyous, ha ça non, j'aurai jamais accepté qu'ils emménagent dans l'immeuble, même si c'est pas moi la patronne !

Vous verrez c'est bien calme ici, même le soir, y a pas beaucoup de chenapans qui traînent dans ce coin de quartier. C'est dire, le commissariat n'est pas loin, sont tous des lâches ces morveux.

Madame Lynn lança un regard discret par-dessus son épaule pour mieux détailler ce monsieur Flewelling. Elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu parlé de lui avant qu'elle ne reçoive la lettre mais elle s'était renseignée à son sujet. Elle était une commère et les amies d'une commère ne pouvaient être que des commères. Cet Eddy Flewelling était un grand docteur en esprit humain qu'on lui avait dit. Même qu'il avait les moyens de s'acheter le modèle A de la nouvelle Ford, c'était pour dire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il déménageait ici, dans un coin de seconde classe où les loyers étaient bon marché. Il était probablement avare… ou alors, il avait une quelconque mission secrète à accomplir dans le coin !

Madame Lynn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des hypothèses sur les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et surtout, le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle les espionnait jusqu'à vérifier si tout ce qu'elle a supposé était vrai. Parfois, elle avait raison et elle jubilait, elle se félicitait de son intelligence et cherchait une autre proie. Parfois, elle se trompait, mais elle ne se décourageait pas, elle se disait que la prochaine fois serait la bonne et elle partait à la recherche d'une autre proie. Après tout, les locataires au 66 Exeter Street ne manquaient pas. La plupart n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour parvenir à tout leurs besoin et son patron les expulsait dès qu'ils ne pouvaient plus payer. Il passait donc fréquemment de nouvelles têtes.

Cet Eddy Flewelling était un drôle d'oiseau et tandis qu'elle montait vers le premier étage de l'immeuble, elle se triturait l'esprit sur l'origine de cet homme, du pourquoi et du comment de sa présence en ces lieux. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, ces questions commençaient toujours ainsi et un peu plus tard, le peut-être disparaissait et devenait une affirmation claire, sûre et sans plus aucunes idées faussées.

Arrivé au premier étage, Olie commença à présenter les portes.

- Ici, c'est l'appartement des Coulisses, un couple Français. Ils n'ont pas été prévenus de la nouvelle loi, vous savez, celle que les étrangers doivent payer une taxe pour entrer dans le pays ! Toutes manières, toutes les nouvelles lois sont des taxes, les pauvres Coulisses, se sont ruinés à la frontière et ils ont plus trop les moyens de s'acheter la maison qu'ils voulaient. Sont confinés ici le temps de trouver un boulot et de remplir un peu leur portefeuille. Madame Coulisse est très gentille et si vous avez des trous dans vos chemises ou des boutons qui manquent, allez lui demander, elle fait bien les réparations et demande pas cher ! Je vais toujours lui demander de raccommoder les pantalons de Tommies, mon petit neveu, il arrive toujours à les déchirer et comme j'ai pas le temps de le faire, vous savez, avec mon boulot et tout, ben, je demande à Françoise, enfin, madame Coulisse, si vous préférez.

La concierge continua ainsi son discours jusqu'à la fin de l'étage. La dernière porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme apparut. Il allait probablement travailler car il portait un uniforme.

- Ho bonjour monsieur Tooms ! Vous allez travailler ? Mais attendez que je vous présente monsieur Flewelling ! Il sera votre nouveau voisin du dessus ! Il va emménager dès maintenant !

- Bonjour monsieur Tooms !

Flewelling observa un moment le jeune homme. Il semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague et le visage inexpressif. Il lui fallut un moment pour retourner le bonjour du docteur avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Madame Lynn l'observa descendre avec un air attendri et maternel sur le visage.

- Ha, ce jeune homme est quelqu'un de bien comme il faut, un peu la tête dans les nuages mais très gentil ! Il n'arrive jamais en retard à son travail et son appartement est toujours très propre ! Il est un peu étrange : il ramène toujours plein de papier journal chez lui mais quand je rentre pour lui rendre visite, je n'en voit jamais nulle part ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas la conversation facile, il doit avoir quelques problèmes dans sa tête, il n'a pas l'air très intelligent et parfois, il est tellement silencieux qu'il arrive à me faire peur en apparaissant comme ça de l'ombre ! Mais il reste un jeune garçon très gentil ha oui, pas comme les voyous qui traînent dehors ! Venez monsieur Flewelling, votre chambre est juste là-haut !

Olie s'apprêtait à continuer son ascension mais elle se rendit compte que le docteur ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna et l'observa. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais pas de la même manière qu'Eugène Tooms. Il paraissait analyser la situation.

- Monsieur Flewelling ?

Madame Lynn s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard…

- Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment des problèmes dans sa tête ? Vous savez, je disais pas ça sérieusement, je suis pas médecin après tout, c'est juste qu'il est fort souvent dans les nuages !

- Peut-être irai-je le voir pour le vérifier, mais il doit simplement être un homme trop gentil !

Eddy sourit aimablement à Olie qui, rassurée, fit volte-face et recommença à monter tout en caquetant inlassablement.

-------------------------------------

- Cinq jours, cela faisait seulement cinq jours qu'il avait emménagé ici. Ca pour sûr, ça fera une mauvaise publicité pour mon patron, renifla Olie Lynn. Monsieur Flewelling était un homme étrange, c'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être à cause de son travail, je sais pas trop, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler monsieur le commissaire, vous savez, en cinq jours, on ne peut pas vraiment apprendre grand chose sur ses locataires, surtout des comme monsieur Flewelling…

- Comme monsieur Flewelling… quel genre de personne était-il ?

- Ho, un homme très intelligent monsieur, très intelligent et très poli aussi, le genre de personne qui n'a de problèmes avec personne si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ho quel malheur, assassiné dans son propre appartement, le pauvre homme, il m'était sympathique…

Madame Lynn refondit en larme et le commissaire la laissa se reprendre avec bon cœur tout en prenant note dans son carnet.

- Vous avez déjà parlé à mes subordonné de ses voisins de palier mais il est également possible que le meurtrier soit quelqu'un d'un autre étage… ou peut-être un véritable inconnu.

- Ha ça non, je vous reprends monsieur le commissaire, c'est pas un inconnu qui a fait ça, j'ai vu personne entrer ici depuis ce matin sauf les habitants de l'immeuble.

- Mais il a peut-être pu tromper votre vigilance…

- Si il a réussi à faire ça, c'est que c'était un vrai voyou ! Ho, pauvre monsieur Flewelling…

- Parlez-moi un peu d'Eugène Tooms, il est resté bien silencieux pendant l'interrogatoire et n'a répondu que par oui ou non.

- Y a pas à dire monsieur, le petit Eugène n'est pas très bavard mais c'est quelqu'un bien comme il faut, il n'arrive jamais en retard à son travail et son appartement est toujours très propre ! C'est vrai que monsieur Flewelling s'est intéressé à son cas…

- Son cas ?

- Oui, vous l'avez bien dit vous-même, il est très silencieux et il a un peu la tête dans les nuages. Monsieur Flewelling lui a rendu visite quelques fois pour « l'examiner » mais quand je lui demandais comment monsieur Tooms allait, il me répondait toujours qu'il était une bien gentille personne. Si vous voulez mon avis monsieur le commissaire, entre le petit Eugène et cet horrible meurtrier, c'est le jour et la nuit, jamais Eugène n'aurait fait de mal à la moindre mouche. Il a peut-être la tête dans les nuages et ramène beaucoup de papier journal chez lui mais c'est une personne bien comme il faut !

- Merci madame Lynn.

- Pas de quoi monsieur le commissaire, c'est pas grand chose. J'espère que vous retrouverez l'horrible personne qui a fait ça. Pauvre monsieur Flewelling…


End file.
